Anna Graves
Anna Graves (born May 12, 1978 in Memphis, Tennessee, USA) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Satine Kryze in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Big Mouth (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010-2014) - Droid (ep102), Droid (ep103), Kin Robb (ep115), Meena Tills, Minister of Finance (ep49), Rumi Paramita (ep39), Satine Kryze, Sugi, Teckla Minnau (ep113), Tiplar (ep109), Tiplee (ep109) *Star Wars Rebels (2016-2017) - Citizen (ep60), Nightsister Ghost Sabine (ep40), Phoenix Four "Cleat" (ep60) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Crazy Rich Asians (2018) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *BioShock 2 (2010) - Naledi *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Demon Hunter (Female) *Dishonored (2012-2013) - The Boyle Ladies, Weepers *Disney Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Princess Leia Organa *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Rajani, Additional Voices *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate (2006) - Black Dragon, Isabel, Malsara *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Isabel *Ice Age: Continental Drift: Arctic Games (2012) - Shira *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Lost: Via Domus (2008) - Lisa Gellhorn *Mafia II (2010) - Civilians *Magic The Gathering: Arena (2019) - Rowan Kenrith *Metro: Exodus (2019) - Anna *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - Base Computer, Mrs. Zurgo *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Pinball (2013) - Princess Leia Organa *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Zasha Ranken *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Julia Carter, Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Nurses *Wolfenstein (2009) - Assassin, Caroline Becker, Nurse *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Carol Frost, Raven Darkholme/Mystique 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Naoto Shirogane *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Naoto Shirogane Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (48) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2019. Category:American Voice Actors